


The Widow's Kiss

by Anonymous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M, Resurrection, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "How does it feel to die, mon chérie?"





	The Widow's Kiss

He starts beneath her in jerky, half-formed spasms like a fly trapped in a spider's web: fighting and tiring in vain, managing only to trap itself further. Widowmaker watches, the faintest hint of a pulse in her clit from the motion of his struggle. There is blood on his lips, skull still in splinters. Reaper groans wordlessly.

"There you are," Widowmaker greets him. She smiles, though he can't see it. The rush of the killing is still fresh in her veins - a beautiful, crystal-sharp fragment - and she bends to lick the tainted blood from the corner of his mouth. It's a wanting she can barely remember, but Widowmaker has been ravenous since she pulled the trigger and now, with Reaper trembling between her thighs as his body fights to bring him back to consciousness, she is loathe to have the feeling fade from her.

His blood coats her tongue with a metallic sweetness. "How does it feel to _die_ , mon chérie?" She strokes his cheek with the borrowed sidearm, watches him writhe in silent agony. There is something so alluring about it. Something so... intimate in watching him struggle for breath, lips parted and quivering.

Reaper's fingers twitch against hers as if he's trying to close them. He coughs, painting them both in a fresh spray of blood, shudders. "Amelié. _Again_."


End file.
